


A NIGHT OF PASSION

by LilRamona



Category: Joey Ramone - Fandom, Love - Fandom, Ramones, Real Person Fiction, Romance - Fandom, rock star - Fandom, sex - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hot Sex, Joey Ramone - Freeform, Love, New York City, Punk Rock, Ramones - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilRamona/pseuds/LilRamona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Joey Ramone come home from a formal dinner party and things heat up quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A NIGHT OF PASSION

You and Joey sit in the limo silently. He has his arm around you and you have your head on his chest. He leans down and gives you a sweet kiss on the forehead.

Both of you are headed home after attending a formal dinner party thrown by Blondie’s singer-Debbie Harry. She was a close friend of yours and Joey’s. You both had a great time. 

You have on a fancy white gown with silver high heels. Your hair is up, in a fancy up-do and you have diamond studs in your ears. Joey had bought you the whole outfit, jewelry included. He likes to spoil you.

Joey looks handsome in his black suit and black tie. He hardly ever dressed up, so it was a treat seeing him like this. His long, glossy, black hair cascaded onto his shoulders. 

He whispers in your ear, “Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?”

You smile and say, “About a hundred times. And you look so handsome. You smell good, too.”

Joey gives you a shy smile. His smile drove you crazy.

The limo pulls up in front of your apartment. The chauffeur gets out of the car and comes around to open the door. Joey gets out and holds his hand out to help you out.

He reaches into his pocket and hands the driver a $20 tip. The driver says, “Thanks man.”

Joey puts his arm around you and both of you make your way into the building.

You see some random people turn and stare at you both. You were used to it. 

When you finally reach your apartment, which is on the 10th floor, Joey closes the door shut and takes his suit jacket off. He loosens his tie but keeps it on.

You head into the bedroom and take off your heels. Your feet are killing you and it felt so good to take them off. Beauty is pain, you thought. 

Joey says, “Do you want a drink, baby?”

You go over to sit by your vanity and say, “No thanks darlin'... I’m good.”

Joey disappears into the kitchen to get himself a drink.

You look at yourself in the mirror and proceed to take your hair down from the up-do. You yank out all the bobby pins and your long hair falls onto your back. 

You take off the diamond studs and place them in your jewelry box. 

You pick up your hairbrush and start brushing your soft, long hair. 

You see Joey’s reflection in the mirror, as he walks back into the bedroom. He walks up behind you and puts his arms around your waist. You smile at him via the mirror. He leans down and starts kissing the back of your neck. He gives you sweet, gentle kisses. You start feeling weak. You say, “You know damn well what those kisses do to me.”

Joey keeps on kissing your neck and his lips make their way down your back. You love it and you feel your blood getting hot.

You turn around and look at him. He has a sexy look on his face. You take his hand and lead him over to the bed. He sits on the edge of the bed and you sit on his lap, facing him. As you are on his lap, you kiss passionately. Both of you have your arms wrapped around one another. Joey struggles to unzip your dress, but is having a hard time with it. You have already unbuttoned his shirt and taken it off. Joey continues to struggle with the zipper, until he says, “Fuck it”, and rips the zipper off the dress. He whispers, “Don’t worry, I’ll buy you a new dress.” 

As soon as the dress is off, he lays you on the bed and starts kissing your body. He starts with your neck and his lips make their way down, slowly. When he reaches your private area, he takes your panties off with his teeth. He slides them down your legs until they are off.

He goes back to your private area and begins to work it with his tongue. You gasp in joy. You had never felt more turned on. Joey sure knew what he was doing, unlike other men. His tongue brought you to orgasm right away. As you cry out, Joey winks at you. He goes back to work and gives you 2 more orgasms.

You say, “I want you inside now.”

Joey hurries up and kicks off his pants and underwear. The only thing he is wearing now is his black tie. He hovers over you and inserts himself into you. You had never felt such pleasure before. You love how he feels inside of you. His manly part thrusting inside and out. You grab onto his hair as he “works”. He moans and says, “Fuck! You feel so good.” Your legs are wrapped around his waist. 

He then lays down besides you and pulls you on top of him. He says, “Ride me like a cowgirl.”

You climb on top of him and sit on his hard cock. It’s an instant turn on. You ride him and he lets out a sexy growl...he sounds like a bear. You know you are pleasuring him and that makes you feel good. He grabs onto your waist as you ride him. He says, “You look so hot right now…fuckin’ Christ!”

You climax again and again. You can’t believe how much he turns you on. 

Finally he says, “I’m gonna cum…”. He lets out an intense and passionate growl and shoots his load. You observe him and he has never looked more sexy. 

When he is done, he lays there, breathing heavily. You roll over and lay next to him.

He takes you in his arms and says, “I fucking love you, ya know?”

You say, “I love you more.”

He sits up and reaches over to the nightstand. He pulls out a cigarette from his pack. He lights it and takes a drag. He runs his hand through his long hair.

You hear loud thunder outside and it begins to pour. Lightning is flashing through your windows.

He looks at you and says, “You and me...we’re perfect for each other, baby.”

You smile and say, “You’re telling me something I already know.”

Joey chuckles and says, “It just blows my mind how happy I am with you. I never thought I could love anyone as much as I love you.”

You reach over and kiss his bare chest. You say, “You’re mine forever.”

Joey says, “You better mean it.”

You watch him smoke his cigarette and he looks sexy doing it. You think everything he does looks sexy. 

You take his cigarette from his hand and put it out, on the ashtray on the night stand.

You straddle him and kiss him passionately. 

He returns your kisses and whispers, “You’re getting me turned on again. How about we go another around?”

You place his hands on your bare breasts and say, “How about sex all night long?”

Joey doesn’t say a word. He pulls the blankets up over you both and his lips go to work on you for round two.

You spend the whole night making love and in total ecstasy, amid the thunderstorm.

♥


End file.
